Pardonne moi Harry
by Motokolas
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILER TOME 7! Donc ne pas lire si vous ne l'avez pas lu. J'ai particulièrement aimé le chapitre intitulé 'The prince's tale' ou 'Le recit du prince' en v.f je crois. Ce Oneshot concerne donc Severus Snape.


Potter…Non, Harry, me pardonneras-tu jamais mon comportement envers toi ?

Durant des années, je me suis demandé si tu ressemblais à ta mère. La réponse fut un choc pour moi. En effet, la première fois que je t'ai vu entrer dans la grande salle du château, ce n'était pas de Lily dont tu avais hérité les traits mais immanquablement de ton père. J'ai soudain vu James Potter dans sa jeunesse se tenir dans la foule des nouveaux élèves. La colère m'a envahi. J'étais en face de celui qui m'avait volé le cœur de la seule personne que j'avais jamais aimé, et tout était de ma faute.

Pourtant, deux détails d'importance trahissaient qu'il s'agissait de toi et non de ton père : cette célèbre cicatrice et ces magnifiques yeux vert-émeraude légués par ma chère Lily.

Harry, Lily fut mon seul et unique amour jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, plongé dans ton regard si semblable au sien.

La douce et pure Lily Evans, accompagné de sa sœur... Je l'ai aimé dès la seconde ou j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle la toute première fois.

Si j'ai tant haï la maison Griffondor, c'est qu'elle n'a pas voulu de moi à la cérémonie de la répartition. Je voulais rester auprès de ta mère et prendre soin d'elle, mais je n'ai pu briser la tradition familiale quand le choixpeau fut posé sur ma tête. Chose que Black avait su faire, lui…

J'ai donc atterri à Serpentard, loin de Lily et entre les griffes de Lucius Malfoy.

Lors de notre cinquième année, tout est devenu si noir. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour me racheter auprès de Lily, mais le mal était fait et plus rien ne pouvait plus changer cela. Sang-de-bourbe…Plus jamais je n'ai prononcé ce mot depuis ce fameux jour où j'avais osé insulter Lily…

Quand j'ai su qu'elle était morte cette fameuse nuit du 31 octobre 1981, j'ai pensé mourir à mon tour dans le bureau de Dumbledore. J'entends encore mon propre cri de détresse résonner dans mes oreilles.

En sortant de la pièce du directeur, je crois que je n'avais jamais autant pleuré de ma vie. J'étais incapable de retenir plus longtemps les larmes brûlantes qui dévalaient mon visage.

J'avais espéré que si le Seigneur des ténèbres vous trouvait, qu'il vous tuerait, toi et James, me donnant ainsi une chance de récupérer Lily. Je suis horrible d'avoir eu une telle pensée, pardonne-moi Harry.

Mais voilà, tu as survécu et elle est morte pour te protéger. Je ne savais pas que tu étais plus important à ses yeux que sa propre vie. Quelle femme formidable, et ceux jusqu'au bout…

Je t'ai donné toutes les raisons de me détester, je le sais. Je prenais plaisir à imaginer que tu étais James aux moments où tu subissais mes punitions à l'injustice souvent flagrante.

Pourtant, j'avais promis de t'aider, de te protéger, et je me suis souvent arrangé pour le faire sans que tu sache que c'était moi (ou alors en minimisant au maximum mon rôle)

Je redoutais tant que tu découvres que moi, si détestable, était désespérément amoureux de ta mère.

Qu'aurais-tu pensé de moi si tu avais su que chaque fois que je croisais tes yeux, même si ils m'insultaient avec force, je voyais le regard de Lily ? Et que pour cela je ne cessais de te provoquer, rien que pour que tu me regardes avec ses yeux verts émeraudes...

Mon Patronus n'aurait pas pu avoir de meilleure forme que celui qu'il avait : Une biche. Elle représentait indubitablement Lily, comme le cerf était le signe de James Potter. C'est avec ta mère que j'ai eu mes meilleurs souvenirs, qui mieux qu'elle aurait pu apparaître dans mon Patronus ?

Lorsque je t'ai guidé au lac pour que tu récupère l'épée de Griffondor, j'ai vite compris que cette biche te semblait familière, et tu avais raison de penser ainsi d'ailleurs. Je savais que tu la reconnaîtrais, quelque part au fond de toi. Tu as donc écouté ton instinct et à suivi mon Patronus dans la neige fraîche.

J'aurais voulu que les choses se passent différemment et que tu sois mon fils et non celui de Potter. Tu sais Harry, je me serais battu pour être le meilleur des pères.

La vie m'a quitté mais je suis heureux d'avoir tu te confier mes souvenirs afin que tu comprennes enfin tout, et surtout à quel point mon amour pour Lily était resté fort comme premier jour malgré les années qui tentaient en vain de l'affaiblir.

Au loin, j'entends encore Dumbledore me demander juste après avoir vu mon patronus s'envoler par la fenêtre :

-'Après tout ce temps ?'

-'Toujours' ai-je répondu

Toujours…


End file.
